The value of maintenance neuroleptic treatment in outpatient schizophrenics has been well-established. Research must now be directed towards maximizing benefits and minimizing risks of long-term chemotherapy by determining the lowest effective dosages and attempting to identify patients who may be good candidates for drug withdrawal. This study will compare "low dose" neuroleptics -fluphenazine decanoate 1.25 mg to 5.0 mg biweekly - to "standard dose" - fluphenazine decanoate 12.5 mg to 50 mg biweekly - in remitted or clinically stable schizophrenics attending an aftercare clinic. The study period for each patient will be one year. The expected sample is 50 in each group. The project will take three years. Outcome measures will include symptomatology, relapse rates, ability to be restabilized following relapse, side effects, social adjustment and family burden. In addition, a prospective assessment of stressful life events will be carried out to assess the effect of stress on outcome and its interaction with neuroleptic dosage. Though this study cannot specifically assess the likelihood of developing tardive dyskinesia on different maintenance regimens, we will accumulate baseline data on these patients to allow for future long-term prospective comparisons. In addition, establishing the efficacy of low dose neuroleptic maintenance treatment may be a first step toward reducing the incidence of tardive dyskinesia.